


The Party

by anxiousravenclaw



Series: Lost Loki [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Innocent Loki, Loki and Thor are related, Loki is not adopted, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Poor Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Rape Aftermath, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: Thor and Fandral take Loki with them to a party where trouble ensues.





	The Party

It was just one party. One night. No one could have known what would happen or how much would change after going to one party.

There was a party being thrown for all of the soon to be graduating seniors at one of the senior's house. Their parents were out of town and had told said senior he could throw the party as long as there were no drugs and they didn't wreck the house. They knew there'd be drinking no matter what they said so they just made sure that everyone swore to drink responsibly.

Thor and Fandral were both going and they were excited, this party was said to be huge and one of the best for years to come. Sif and Hogun weren't going as they were celebrating with family and Volstagg, a year older, was already in college. Jane, Thor's girlfriend, also wasn't going due to the fact that she was anxiously and excitedly packing for college and making sure she was ready. She was going to be studying astrophysics and she was far too excited to think about anything else, not that Thor minded, he loved how passionate Jane was.

There was just one tiny hiccup, Thor's little brother Loki. Their parents had gone out of town over the weekend, visiting Frigga's sick sister, although they would be back for Thor's graduation, and they had left Thor in charge of Loki, Loki, who was fourteen and completely capable of staying home alone for a night was, unfortunately, forbidden from staying alone and Thor was not to leave him on his own. Loki has been known to cause trouble around the house when unsupervised from greasing up the stairs, hiding Odin's power tools around the house, filling Thor's closet with spoiled fish, buttering up the inside of drawers, replacing the metal cutlery with plastic ones, changing the settings on the electronics, and so on. In short, Loki was a mischievous little shit and caused mayhem and chaos around the house when left alone and playing his "harmless" pranks on everyone, except for his mother, of course, and the clean up was far too much for their parents to deal with. Especially since Loki would conveniently disappear during the clean up and no one bothered to wait for him to return to help. So they had finally put their foot down and had announced that if Loki was going to act like a child he'd be treated like one and constantly have someone in the house to "babysit" him, those were their father's exact words.

Loki, of course, had protested and had argued that he was  _not_ a child. That they were harmless and fun pranks that hurt no one. That being forced to be constantly watched in the comfort of his own home was an insult and completely unfair. But their parents had not budged and Loki had pouted for an entire month before giving up and realizing that they were serious, although Thor secretly thought this would only last until Loki's next birthday but said nothing. Thor had been glad their parents had finally put an end to Loki's more creative pranks, though he still played little ones on Thor like he always had but Thor thought they were fair game and allowed him those.

Now, though, Thor had wished they came up with another solution because he knew that if he left Loki alone nothing he said, or promised, or bribed him with would keep Loki from taking full advantage, if only because Thor will get into huge trouble as well. So Thor would either have to miss the party or take his little brother to what was to be the hugest party full of high school seniors and maybe a few juniors. And he would have to make it seem like he brought him on purpose or they'd both be ridiculed.

"Let's just take him, the party is going to start soon and we  _cannot_ miss it." Fandral said, they were whispering together at the bottom of the staircase while Loki was in the living room watching something on t.v. 

"No way," Thor hissed and stole a glance at Loki to make sure he wasn't listening in to them, "if I do that I'll come back home to all the furniture on the roof or some shit like that."

Fandral was about to reply when Loki interrupted and called out, "Excellent idea, brother. I can't believe I haven't come up with that on my own.

"Loki! Don't get  _any_ ideas." Thor warned but Loki merely chuckled and changed the channel. "And that is exactly why I can't leave him, he'll take it as a challenge to do exactly  _that_." Thor whispered to Fandral.

"So let's take him." Fandral said again but Thor hesitated. There will be drinking, that was a given, and who know what else. He didn't want Loki getting drunk or into any trouble while there and Thor didn't really want to keep an eye on him there. Then again, Loki wasn't exactly a social butterfly and he might just find some empty room or something and spend the entire time there until Thor said it was time to go... it was a risk but it'll be worth it. 

"Fine," Thor said and Fandral whooped, "wait here." Thor went to the living room, grabbed the remote from next to Loki, and turned the t.v. off.

"Hey!" Loki protested and reached for the remote but Thor held it over his head and out of Loki's reach causing him to glare at him and say, 'What!?"

"You're going with me and Fandral to a party tonight so get a sweater and let's go." Thor said and pulled at Loki's arm. 

"What, but I don't want to go." Loki protested.

"Well we do and I'll get in trouble if I leave you alone and I can't trust that you won't do  _something_ to the house." 

"Fair point, but you and Fandral are going to want to be there forever, I'll get bored." Loki whined as Thor led him to the staircase.

"It's a party, Loki, they're the exact opposite of boring." Fandral said with a cheery grin that Loki merely sneered at. 

"Not  _everyone_ enjoys parties, Fandral."

"Just get ready to go Loki." Thor huffed.

"Will mom and dad even approve of you taking me to some senior party?" Loki asked and Thor grimaced, they both knew the answer to that was a no.

"Please Loki, we want to go and I swear it'll just be a few hours." Thor was practically begging now and feeling pathetic for it.

" _Fine_ ," Loki huffed, "but you owe me." He climbed the stair to grab a sweater from him room.

" _I_ owe  _you_!? It's because you can't be trusted to stay home alone and not play some stupid prank that I have to bring you." Thor shouted after Loki.

"Whatever!" Loki shouted back.

<><><><>

By the time they arrived to house the party was in full swing and both Thor and Fandral were getting pumped while Loki merely grimaced, he wanted to go home already. Fandral had already run off to a small group of senior girls who were waving him over while Thor was being beckoned by some of his classmates for a drinking contest. Thor waved back to let them know that he was on his way before turning to his brother, who's hands were shoved deeply in the pockets of his hoodie and who wore a grimace like he smelled something distasteful.

"Look, I want you to give me your word that you won't drink anything that isn't water, soda, or juice. Do not drink anything in a red cup unless you poured it yourself from a bottle. Don't get into any mischief and don't pick a fight with anyone, they might know you're my little brother, but if they're drunk enough they won't care, got it?"

Loki rolled his eyes but nodded and said, "Fine, but please don't take too long."

"Okay," Thor promised with a roll of his own eyes, "just stay out of the way and try to find an empty room and lock it so no one tries to use it."

"For sex?" Loki sneered.

" _Loki_." 

"Okay! I get it. Try not to get  _too_ drunk, you are my ride home." Loki said and yelped when he turned away and felt Thor smack him on the back of his head. He turned to glare at his older brother, only to find that he had already wandered off and left him alone. Loki shrugged and headed inside the house to find an empty room to hang out in until Thor and Fandral were ready to leave.

<><><><>

It was after Thor had received a call from his mother to check in on them that Thor decided now was a good time to leave. He had been in the middle of beer pong when he had missed her first call and, once he finished the game, had run off to some place quiet to call her back. She had assured him they were fine and lied and said Loki was already asleep as there was no way he'd find him quickly enough without arousing his mother's suspicion. Once he hung up he had checked the time and saw that it was after one on the morning, they got here around eight. Crap. Loki would be pissed, and probably asleep somewhere which would annoy him even more. With a sigh Thor went to go look for Fandral and Loki so they could leave. He found Fandral easily, lying on the kitchen counter as people took shots off of him.

"Fandral!" Thor called over the music and getting his friend's attention.

"What?" Fandral shouted back and sat back, much to the dismay of the girls who had been taking shots off of him and were now staring at Thor appreciatively. 

"It's time to go, come on. We gotta look for Loki."

"Just call him." Fandral said as he pulled his shirt back on, winking at the girls first who all giggled. Thor pulled his phone back out and called Loki's number, but it went straight to voicemail.

"He has it off." Thor told Fandral.

"What? Why?" Fandral asked hopping off the counter and Thor shrugged and put his phone away.

"Probably was running low on battery and turned it off, gotta look for him the old fashioned way.

They went through every room in the house, splitting up as they looked for Loki, but neither of them saw any sign of Loki anywhere in the house. But that couldn't be right. Thor had specifically told him to stay in an empty room, and even if he hadn't found one he wouldn't have wandered outside. And he definitely wouldn't have joined the party. Thor looked for Loki for a couple more minutes with Fandral helping before he started to panic a little, this house wasn't that big and there were only so many places he could be. And Thor didn't believe that Loki was purposely hiding from him, he had made it clear he didn't want to stay here long and if he was somewhere Thor couldn't easily find him it was a guarantee that they'd be here a while longer.

"Maybe someone spotted him somewhere." Fandral suggested so they started asking around if anyone had noticed Loki around, they knew he was Thor's brother and he was the only freshmen here, they'd recognize him right away. The first couple of people they asked, though, said they hadn't seen him, they hadn't even known Thor's little brother was around. Eventually someone, a girl, said that she had spotted him.

"Where did you see him last?" Thor asked the girl, leaning towards her so he could hear her answer over the music. 

"Over there by the backdoor." The girl pointed and both Thor and Fandral looked, it was open and there were people hanging out there, a few were even in the pool. Thor frowned, Loki  _definitely_ wouldn't have gone into the pool.

"What was he doing there?" Thor asked but the girl shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

"Don't know. He was talking to someone and they headed outside. That was a while ago and I haven't notice either of them come back so they might still be out there."

"Okay, thanks." Thor patted her shoulder and he and Fandral headed outside to look for Loki out there. They had looked around the pool but, just as Thor suspected, he was nowhere in the pool or around it. They kept looking and asking a few more people if they saw him, but if they did no one had noticed him. Thor was fully panicking now when Fandral smacked his arm and asked, "Isn't that his sweater?" Thor looked to where Fandral was pointing and he did in fact recognize it as Loki's sweater. It was lying on the grass just outside the pool house that was slightly hidden in the dark and Thor had to admit that was a pretty good hiding place Loki had found, kept him away from the party and the people. He had even left his sweater outside so Thor would know he was in there. Now Thor was more annoyed then worried, Loki had sent him and Fandral looking for him all over the house, he could have at least sent him a text before he turned his phone off, would that have killed him?

But as Thor and Loki drew closer to the pool house Thor furrowed his brow in confusion and worry as he heard what sounded like grunting, groaning, whimpering, and crying. Thor and Fandral both froze in their tracks and turned to stare at each other when they heard what was unmistakably Loki's pain filled voice pleading, "Please, ah... stop...!" Thor reacted to the sound of his brother's voice and slammed the door to the pool house open only to stare in horror and anger at what he saw in front of him.

Loki was on the floor, completely naked, the side of his face pressed hard against the floor, his hands clenched in fists against the carpet, his eyes shut tight and his teeth clenched together, trying to hold back his whimpers and grunts, his legs were spread as wide as they would go and he was on his knees, and his hips were being held up by a strange man's hands who had his jeans around his knees and was pounding into Loki from behind. Loki, seeming to sense someone else, opened his wide, frightened, and tear filled green eyes. His eyes fell on Thor and he lifted his face from the floor and shouted, "Thor, ah! Ah, help me, ahh!"

Thor acted immediately. He marched over to the man and yanked him away from his little brother, wincing a little when he heard Loki cry out, and started beating him around the face, not letting up, and hitting him harder and harder with every hit. "How. Dare you. Touch. My brother!!" Thor roared with every hit until he felt arms encircle his shoulders and pulling him back. Thor fought back away from the arms, he wanted to kill that man for what he had been doing to Loki.

"Thor! Stop! Stop! I already called the police, they're on their way and you'll get in trouble too if you kill him! Think of Loki!" He heard Fandral shout in his ear and that finally got him to stop. He had to be there for Loki. He couldn't leave him alone... again. Thor flinched and felt guilt bubble in his stomach. He brought Loki to this party and he had left him alone for  _hours._ He may have found them but who knew how, how long Loki was in his grasps.

Thor pulled away from Fandral and avoided looking at the man and turned to look for Loki. Loki had made it to the curtains and had wrapped them around his pale form, hiding his body so that all Thor could see was his face. His face had bruises around his cheekbones and the side of his left eye. He also had a cut above the left eye and on his lip. His black hair was a bit disheveled, strands of curls falling across his face. Loki was visibly shaking and he was crying but he was biting down on his lip, no doubt trying to quieten his sobs. Thor felt his heart break and walked towards Loki, who noticed and immediately stiffened, glaring at him and causing Thor to freeze.

"Loki?" Thor said softly and Loki flinched away like he had slapped him. Thor went to kneel in front of him and held his arms out to embrace Loki, but Loki reacted even more violently. He practically jumped away from Thor's touch, slammed himself against the wall hard, tightened the curtains around himself, kicked out at Thor, and shouted, "Don't touch me!!"

Thor froze, unsure what to do as he stared at his little brother who was cowering against the wall like a frightened and cornered animal.

"Loki?"


End file.
